


Lily--Book One

by Kayljay



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Crossover, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, First Time, Other, Sex, Sex Club, Slash, Voyeurism, over 10000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the sensual world of Caligula, Mac finds himself a bodyguard for Lily, one of its performers, while Victor is standing in for her kidnapped partner--Alex Krycek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily--Book One

**Author's Note:**

> I had so wanted to get Mac and Victor back to the Director's favorite sex club. I also wanted something similar to the opening scene from the movie "Chicago", which led to the creation of Lily who was part Velma Kelly and part Angelina Jolie. Rachelle and I also got to talking about how hot Nick Lea and Angelina Jolie would be together. I also had the itch to plunk Victor into Alex's personality and see what he would do. I make no apologies for Victor's characterizations, it was how he spoke to me. Plus, I like Vic in the Dom mode. Many thanks to Rachelle who praised, poked and prodded as I went along. There is a companion piece for this universe--  
> **When I Was in Hong Kong**

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   
**Banner by heart_cries**

~~~

Her phone vibrated against her hip. Frowning, she shut off her CD player and pulled the headphones down, pressing the phone to her ear with her other hand. She was used to doing three things at once.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" The voice stopped her in her tracks for a moment.

What do you want?" The voice never called 'just because'. There was always a reason.

"I got a message via the club. Apparently someone likes your roommate well enough to kidnap him for a private show."

Although her stomach dropped out, she managed a deadpan tone. "Well, I hope his kidnapper enjoys the remaining hours of his life."

The other woman gave a snort. "I'm sending Dobrinsky to pick you up."

"Forget it."

"Unfortunately, you don't have much choice."

"You send Dobrinsky to shadow me, who's going to keep you entertained?"

"Oh, he's only driving your body guard. But he is one of my agents, so be gentle."

"I don't need a goon."

"You're getting one until we get your partner back."

Click.

"Damnit!" She whispered and picked up her pace. She had been on the phone long enough for her position to be estimated, but in Friday traffic, she just might make it home before Dobrinsky reached her.

She got two blocks.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, D. You're pretty damn quick."

"You've got a pretty predictable route."

"Only during the day, D."

"Good girl." He cocked his head at the passenger seat. "Meet your shadow, Mac Ramsey. Sport, this is Lily Parker. You lose her and the Director will be one of many unhappy people." He grinned at her. "See you, beautiful."

"Bye, D." The maroon Jaguar pulled away.

"He lets you call him D?"

She studied the man before her. Great. Just what she needed. An over-dressed, airhead pretty boy to make her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Come on secret agent man, I've got a pizza waiting."

Three blocks later she pushed through a red door with a portal window and smiled at the two men behind the counter who grinned back before eyeing Mac warily.

"Don't worry, he's with me. A friend of Alex's sent him to keep an eye on me. Larry, Benji, meet Mac."

"Alex should know by now you can take care of yourself," Larry grinned. "You certainly handled me well enough when we first met."

"Don't you ever tell that story to Alex!"

"Oh, a little blackmail material?"

"Sure," she purred, "try it. I was merely saving you from the horrible fate of losing one of your body parts."

Larry took a step back, hands raised in defeat.

"She's bluffing," Benji rejoined, elbowing his partner. "Alex is all bark."

Larry said nothing and pulled her pizza from atop the oven and presented it with a flourish. "Enjoy."

With one quick move Lily tossed a twenty on the counter and scampered out the door.

"You're getting that back next time I see you!" Larry yelled after her.

She was giggling when Mac caught up to her on the street.

"What was that all about?"

"My money's no good there."

"Because?"

"What is this? You my bodyguard or my interrogator?"

"Geez. Just trying to make conversation. And why am I here if you can take care of yourself?"

"Didn't you get a briefing?"

"I was told to act like your shadow. That's it. She was anxious to get me to you."

"Figures the red headed terror gave you no information."

Mac laughed. "What?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "She walks around all the time acting like she's god's gift to the world. I'd just call her the bitch, but it's been so over done. You're not afraid of heights are you?"

Mac's eyes followed the metal grate stairway as it climbed the back of the three story Victorian.

"You own this?"

"No, she does. One of her investments. Alex and I have the third floor."

"Who's Alex?"

"The reason you're shadowing me."

"Huh?"

She shoved the pizza box at him and unlocked the door. She pointed to the dining table at the other side of the room. "Have a seat."

She pulled out soft drinks and gathered napkins and plates. Mac took them and placed slices of pizza on them. He looked up as Bob Marley flowed from the CD player.

"Okay," she said sliding into a chair. "I get to do the terror's job for her. You know about Caligula, right?"

Mac nodded. "My partner and me were there once on a case and I know she's a partner."

"How much of the club did you see?"

"The room off the entrance."

"That's it?" Mac shrugged. "She didn't even let you see the good stuff. Although she probably wanted to keep you all to herself."

"What? I-you think the Director and me-"

"Don't you?"

"No!" He protested. "I mean she's made some innuendos, but-no way!"

"You don't like aggressive women, Mac?" She was teasing him now.

"She not just aggressive, she's damn scary."

Lily laughed with delight. "It sounds like everyday is a struggle for your chastity."

Mac started to protest and then caught the twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Nah, only every once in a while. It's my partner, Vic, who's her favorite."

"Must be better looking than you then."

Mac snorted. "Just better behaved."

"Ah, the classic good boy, bad boy team. She must have fun with you two."

"You were talking about Caligula." Mac reminded her in a none too subtle change of subject.

"Alex and I work there. Make a lot of money for the club."

Mac's mouth hung open.

Lily smiled, ignored him and continued, "Alex was kidnapped. So with half the duo gone, the show's not as much fun. Now they could get someone to fill in for Alex, but he's the draw. One of the guys who just has it."

"It?"

"An aura of sexuality you can't ignore."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Come on, Mac, you've never seen a woman who was so hot, that you thought you'd die if you couldn't have sex with her?"

Mac swallowed. Oh yeah, but not a woman. Not lately. But Victor? It seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off the man.

Things that he had never noticed until Li Ann had broken off her engagement to Victor suddenly tormented him. The baggy clothes he wanted to rip off and replace with tailored or just plain tight clothing, something in a color to make the man's eyes jump out of the frame of those long inky lashes.

"Nope." Mac said with a grin. "Usually it's the other way around."

If only.

Lily laughed. "I'm talking about the danger factor. A man who I could imagine being the best lover I ever had. Even if it was being dragged out of a club, into an alley and taken against the wall."

"A bad boy."

Lily shook her head. "Bad boys are high school, keg parties in the woods, driving too fast and sneaking over the country club fence in the dead of night to skinny dip. Dangerous is about sex and only sex. Bad boys are only good for an adrenaline rush, not an arousal."

"So name a celebrity."

"Antonio Banderas, 'Interview with a Vampire.'"

Mac shrugged. "Haven't seen it."

"Okay. Tommy Lee Jones."

Mac considered this. "So it's a bad ass thing."

"No. You're back to the bad boy thing again. Mickey Rourke in 'Nine and a Half Weeks'."

When Mac shook his head, Lily threw up her hands. Where have you been? Under a rock?"

"Until a year ago I was in Hong Kong."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Hong Kong. Okay. Jet Li. Chow Yun Fat."

"I think I get it. 'The Replacement Killers'?"

"Excellent movie."

"So that's why the Director is so eager to protect you?"

"I doubt it, Alex could do the act with any number of girls. I'm sure any one of them with the ability would kill for the role in a heartbeat."

"Role?"

"We do a sexual send-up of the musical 'Chicago'."

"Huh?"

"You really don't get out much do you?" She tossed the pizza on the plate and stood. "Wait right there." She disappeared behind French doors and returned three minutes later in a leotard.

"Caligula does it very cool, 360 degree seating, one way glass." She motioned him into the other room where a huge stretch of mattress sat in the middle of the floor. She motioned to the couch. After a few minutes of stretches, she cocked a hip.

"I won't bore you with the whole story line, but this song is the opening number of the movie. It sets the tone for 1920's club life, made up of booze, jazz, fast women, philandering men and 'all that jazz' the 20's euphemism for sex."

Vic would love this, Mac thought as he listened to the smoky horns and watched Lily move sensually through the song and he wondered how it would look with a partner.

Naked.

Probably damn sexy.

"I see you've showing Mac your moves," the Director drawled from the doorway.

Obviously they had been there for part of the song, because Victor's eyes were a smoky green, a sure sign he was aroused.

Lily leapt off the bed, but got within two feet of Victor and stopped before prowling a circle around him.

She looked at the Director. "Twins?" she mouthed.

"We don't know. Alex won't give me a blood sample without explanation, which I wasn't ready to give him.

Lily Parker, meet Victor Mansfield. You're going to be working with him at Caligula."

"What?" All three said together.

"We want to draw out whomever has Alex. This is the way to do it."

"Why Victor? I can do this, I've had dance lessons."

The Director pulled a picture from a shelf and showed it first to Mac, then Victor.

"Meet your doppelganger, Victor, Alex Krycek."

It was like looking in a mirror, almost. The photographer had caught him with a curl of a smile, slight scrunch of the nose. His thumbs were hooked into his belt loops, fingers a frame for his manhood, obviously playing to the camera.

"He even dresses like you, Vic."

Mac was almost right. The jeans were tighter and so was the black roll-neck sweater, but it was the leather jacket that made the difference. While Victor wore a longer, looser jacket, the man in the photo wore a classic cropped at the waist to show off his ass and display powerful shoulders and thighs.

"You have all his personnel information from Caligula-"

"I doubt any of it is accurate. Mr. Krycek seems to be hiding and he seems to think Canada is a good place."

Victor looked shaken. "I am not adopted and I don't have a twin." He looked at Lily. "What has he told you? Who is he?" he demanded.

Lily shook her head. "Nothing I'm going to reveal to any of you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to know." She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"This is about the Consortium's dealings, isn't it?" The Director asked.

Lily's eyes widened, but she made no acknowledgment.

"It would explain a few things," the Director mused.

"What's this about? Victor demanded of the Director this time.

She skated a nail down his jaw. "As I've told you before, Victor, I don't owe you any answers." She turned to Lily. "Have him ready for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? You're kidding, right? No one's going to believe he's Alex." She dismissed Victor with a wave.

"You may be surprised." She tossed a net bag to Victor. "I'll see you all at Caligula at the usual time."

As the door closed behind her, Lily muttered curses at her back. Turning to Victor, she studied him.  
"You may as well change," she said, indicating the net bag. "You can't do this in jeans and that shirt. Bathroom's down the hall, first left."

She watched him go. "We'd be better off canceling the show, there's no way I can pull this off."

"Victor was a cop before he started with the Agency. Worked Vice."

"He was a cop?"

"Look," Mac said, "Vic might come off like he's got a stick up his ass, but he's good at what he does and learns quick."

The man that stalked back into the room made Mac swallow hard.

The spandex bike shorts were molded to his thighs, not to mention the rest of him. The sleeveless tank skimmed his chest and stopped above his navel. Lily considered him and then put him through stretches and then he ran through a short Tai Chi routine Mac had taught him.

Mac raised his eyebrows at Lily as Victor moved flawlessly through the routine, graceful and poised.

"Okay," he said shaking his arms out, "Exactly what are we doing?

She started with the explanation of the song, but Victor stopped her.

"I've seen the stage show and the movie."

"Then you're aware of the cuts between the club and Roxie in the movie. We've cut it down to the bed, choreography and ditched the clothes."

Victor closed his eyes. "I knew this scenario was going to end up with me naked."

"It's four minutes, Victor," Lily snapped. "Certainly easier than killing people."

"I don't do either lightly," Victor snarled.

Lily took a step back and Mac grabbed Victor's arm, turning him.

"Forget about the naked part, Vic. Think of it as another hand-to-hand sequence to learn. You know why she's doing this, it's a good reason."

Victor sighed and looked at Lily. "This is it, right? Just the two of us, no one else?"

"No. You won't even see the audience, Victor, it's one-way glass."

They spent the first hour kneeing and elbowing each other, while Mac watched and winced.

"Vic," Mac motioned, "come here."

The other man's tank was soaked with sweat, tendrils of hair plastered to his forehead. Mac wanted to bottle the scent of him, lap up the sweat pooling between his collarbones.

"What?" Victor snapped when Mac's imagination wandered.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said to treat this like hand-to- hand."

"Then what Mac?"

"Exactly what you're pretending to be doing, having hot, wild sex." When Victor opened his mouth to protest, Mac didn't give him a chance. "Pretend it's someone else."

Victor stared at him for a long moment then stalked back to the bed.

Mac flicked the overhead light off and sensing his idea, Lily clicked the bedside lamp to its lowest setting. Victor closed his eyes and waited for the music.

On the third try, Mac watched as he and Lily moved through the first part of the song perfectly.

"Okay," Lily whispered as they finished. "I don't know who you were thinking of that time Victor, but stay with her." She smacked his butt and grinned when he jumped and gave her an evil look.

"Go take a shower and I'll change the bed. You and Mac can share it."

Both men opened their mouths to protest. "I've got a .44 in my room. No one needs to stay awake. Victor, you're in no condition to take a shift and Mac, I think the red headed terror would want you awake tomorrow."

Sighing, Victor headed off to the bathroom.

Mac helped her drag the sweat soaked sheets and mattress pad off the enormous bed and remake it.

"Do you know any massage, Mac?"

"The basics," he said.

"Good. Get Victor all over. I don't need him stiffening up on me."

"Lily-"

"What?"

Victor walked into the room then, clad in boxers and a tee that the Director had stuck in with the work out clothes.

"Oil's in the drawer, Mac. Night, guys."

"Oil?" Victor questioned.

"I have orders to give you a massage."

"Forget it. The shower was enough."

"No can do, Vic. Orders from your trainer."

Sighing, Victor stripped the shirt over his head.

"Boxers too."

"Hell no!" he protested.

"Geez, Vic, it's not like I've never seen you naked. Calm down."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to go in front of a couple hundred people butt naked. Oh, wait, I forgot, you'd probably love being in my place."

Mac smirked. "Want some help with those boxers, Vic?"

With a growl, Victor turned his back and stripped, then flopped on the bed, face down. He flinched when Mac covered his ass with a towel.

Despite wanting to go straight for his broad shoulders and back, Mac knew the tension there now was too much.

Sitting cross legged on the bed, he pulled one of Victor's feet into his lap. He warmed the musky scented oil in his palms then pressed his thumbs into the instep, stroking them up to the balls of his foot until the tension began to ease. He pulled steadily on each toe stretching them.

He slid closer to Victor, bending his knee and applied the same long strong strokes on the top of his feet, working up the ankle and calves and concentrating there, working out the tension caused by always being a split second away from going on the defensive.

Okay, so he was enjoying this. Victor intrigued him in ways no man ever had. For the first time in his life Mac wanted more than the possession of a man's body, he wanted to know what made Victor tick. He wanted to know why he would give up Li Ann with barely a fight, but stand up to the Director and almost get killed over one of his cop buddies.

"Doing okay, Vic?"

Mac smiled at the contented hum.

Skipping over Vic's strong thighs, he tugged the towel down until the base of his spine was uncovered.

Slowly, he worked up either side of his spine, pressing down and away from it.

Victor's waistline was a mass of tension. He groaned as Mac took the pressure up a notch.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No, hurts good." Victor replied.

Mac didn't watch the clock, merely worked until Victor was completely loose, enjoying the solid feel of the man beneath him.

Finally, with long strokes down each body part, he rubbed in extra massage oil to make Victor's golden skin gleam. Mac pulled the sheet up before removing the towel.

"Thanks, Mac," Victor whispered.

"No problem. Go to sleep."

OooO

"You think I'm going to just roll over and take it? You keep dreaming," Mac spat, towering over his tormentor.

"Well, it's either me, pretty bitch, or all my boys."

The blow to the back of his head dropped him and then there were hands holding his head, arms, pulling apart his legs....

With a cry, he sat upright, panting, confused. A hand touched his shoulder and instinctively he twisted and pinned his attacker to the mattress, fist poised to strike.

"Mac!"

Victor lay beneath him, eyes wide, free arm in a defensive position. Mac slumped, willing his heart and breathing to slow.

"You okay?" Victor asked, sliding a hand around the back of Mac's neck.

As the adrenaline drained away, Mac realized that he was naked and hard against his partner.

Shit.

"Yeah, I," he tried to pull back, but Victor's hand held him still. "I'm okay, Vic, just a dream."

Lily flew in, gun at the ready, but stopped dead at the sight that greeted her.

She was a pretty interesting sight herself. Her nightgown had twisted around her waist, hem creeping up her thighs. One strap was cradled in the crook of her elbow and both men wondered if her next move would expose a nipple.

"Geez!" She snarled, clicking on the safety and lowering her weapon. "Give a girl a heart attack!"

Finally aware of her tangled attire, she gave a quick twist to her hemline and smoothed the strap back up her arm.

"Did I, um, interrupt?"

"Nightmare," Mac said, flipping onto his back.

Lily looked at Victor, "You okay? Did he hit you?"

"I'm fine," Victor reassured her. "Sorry we scared you."

Lily shrugged. "No problem. Night."

They stared after her.

"You don't think she's related to the Director, do you?" Mac wondered.

Victor ignored the question. "You okay Mac?"

"Look, Vic, I'm sorry for almost punching you, but I don't want to talk about it."

Victor was silent for a long moment before he rolled up on his side, facing Mac.

Even with his eyes closed, Mac could feel his scrutiny.

"Are you sorry for the hard-on too?" Victor said at last.

"Son of a bitch," Mac growled, knocking Victor onto his back, kneeling to pin his wrists and legs. "If the Director wouldn't kill me for it, I'd kick your ass."

"I'd rather you fucked it." Victor replied smoothly.

Mac stared for all of two seconds before he pushed away from Victor and scrambled off the bed.

"What's your problem, Mansfield? Li Ann dumps you and you'll take on anything that moves?"

In the streetlight he could see Victor grin. "Come on, Mac, don't you want a taste before I go onstage and get famous?"

He suddenly realized that he was standing there naked, arguing with Victor, who was taking full advantage of the view. With a huff, he bounced back onto the bed, pulling the sheet over himself.

With a chuckle, Victor rolled away from Mac and curled up to sleep.

It wasn't until very much later that he realized Victor had made him forget all about that dream. He'd been fantasizing Victor coming on to him for months. And what had he done? Totally screwed the opportunity because he was so freaked by the dream.

But Victor was Victor. He was only playing the good guy again, trying to get Mac's mind off the dream.

Wasn't he?

He slid right up to Victor, rolling up on his side to press against the older man's back. Victor stiffened.

"Mac?"

"Is a guy allowed to change his mind?" His long fingers slid down Victor's stomach and cupped his hard erection. Victor's head arched back. "Since when do you get hard-ons for me, straight boy?"

Victor laughed breathlessly. "Who told you I was straight?"

"I-you and Li Ann..."

"You and Li Ann too," Victor said, putting his hand over Mac's, tightening around the long fingers that held him.

"If I'm dreaming this and you wake me up, I will kill you."

Victor slid onto his back and pulled Mac's head down.

Mac resisted him.

"Why now, Vic. Why me?"

Victor rolled back up on his side. "You go along for months, living your life and one day something happens that makes you realize you would do anything for a change, for something to look forward to in the future.  
"For awhile it was my life with Li Ann, and after that it was hoping she'd change her mind, but she did the same thing she did to you, she forgot my birthday. I knew then we weren't getting back together."

"And?" Mac encouraged when he didn't continue.

"Don't laugh. Dobrinsky said something about you checking me out. I laughed it off, but once I started paying attention I realized he was right. You would wear those damn reflective shades into the office. I couldn't see your eyes, but your body language gave you away."

"Guess I'm busted," Mac whispered. "Gonna put the cuffs on me now?"

Victor pushed Mac onto his back, then slid his hands up Mac's arms until he curled their fingers around the headboard.

"Gotta search you first." With a flick of his wrist, he stripped the sheet from both of them.

Mac closed his eyes, not sure he could survive both the sight and the feel of Victor's hands on him.

"Fuck, you are beautiful," Victor whispered.

Mac gasped as Victor's hands, slick with massage oil stroked up his legs, into the curve of his hipbones and across his stomach.

"Viiiiccc," Mac half moaned, half whined as the older man moved on the tease his nipples, his nose wandering through his chest hair as he went from one to the other, licking until they were firm, then twisting them between his teeth.

His yelp was quickly stifled by Vic's oil-slicked hand.

"Shhh," Victor whispered and it almost came out like a hiss. "If you resist arrest, there could be other penalties."

Mac was shaking. He couldn't remember the last time he was so aroused without someone touching his cock.  
He lifted his hips, trying to rut against Victor, but he was having none of it. Victor's fingers tightened almost cruelly on his wrists, his teeth squeezing tighter on a nipple.

Mac whimpered quietly, twisting. Victor shifted, putting one knee between Mac's thighs, nudging his balls. Mac arched against the still slick skin.

"Vic," he panted, "don't do this to me, god!"

Victor poured some oil into the hollow of Mac's collarbone and dabbed his fingers in it before stroking up the insides of Mac's arms.

"You beg so well, Mac," Victor whispered, letting his breath fan over one nipple.

Mac stilled waiting for another bite, but Victor merely smiled. "I could listen to you all night." With a well-oiled finger, he rimmed Mac, who gasped and arched, but didn't cry out.

He slowly slid his finger in and let Mac squirm around it. He pulled the first completely out before adding a second and found the younger man's prostate and massaged it, listening to Mac chant his name.

"You have to stop, baby, I need you to fuck me. Vic-Vic-you want me to beg? Please, Vic."  
His breath stuttered and stopped when Victor dug a knuckle in behind Mac's balls and massaged his prostate from the outside.

Mac's eyes widened and then rolled back into his head, come spurting from him like blood from a severed artery.

Mac was stunned. The closest thing to an out of body experience he had ever had and Victor hadn't even touched his cock.

From far away he felt Victor gently wiping away the sweat, oil and come. A gentle kiss on his brow kept him on the edge of consciousness, but only for a few moments.

OooO

"Wakey, wakey, boys!" Lily's greeting snapped Mac awake and upright like a switch.

Lily was grinning, taking a leisurely survey of him. He looked down quickly, thankful the sheet pooled in his lap covered him decently.

"Well, well, secret agent man," she teased, "me thinks I like you better without your clothes." She winked.

At Victor.

A sudden rush of memories from last night made his cheeks flush and suddenly the sheet was in danger of becoming indiscreet.

"Can a guy get dressed?"

"Oooo, grouchy. Is he always this way in the morning, Victor?"

"Sometimes he's like this all day," Victor chuckled lightly.

"Okay, well, the shower's free. Towels are on the chair." She surveyed the crumpled sheets and shook her head. "Victor, shower, breakfast and we get started."

Victor laughed softly as soon as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Mac," placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

At Mac's confused expression, Victor gently touched one of Mac's nipples, red and purple bruises reminders of Victor's arousing bites.

Victor watched with pleasure as Mac leaned into his touch, his head falling back.

"I should really be pissed at you Mansfield, not only for this," he said, examining his nipples with a wince, "But for keeping me waiting so long for last night. Which was, by the way, unbelievable."

"Thanks," Victor murmured around his nipple.

Mac pulled Victor's head up. "It's a damn good thing I can't mark you until this case is over because you would really like the way I return last night's favor."

He watched Victor shiver, then pushed against his shoulder.

"Now get out of this bed before I do something Lily is bound to hear."

Victor looked for the glint of amusement in those dark eyes, but there was only arousal.

"Vic." It was as much a plea as a warning.

oooOooo

Victor turned the shower on as cold as he could stand it and shivered. He realized that although it might damp down his desire, it was endangering muscles that were going to get a workout. With a groan, he flipped the hot water back on and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

He could still see the amazement and joy on the Mac's face as Victor coaxed the orgasm from him. It had been a long time since anyone had come so beautifully, so responsively for him. The thought of this and a few sharp caresses on his own cock spattered his come across the shower and buckled his knees.

A knock on the door startled him from his orgasm-induced stupor.

"Almost done," he called.

Well, he smiled to himself, at least his muscles were relaxed now.

Slowly he rose from where the orgasm had dropped him.

Steak, eggs and two pieces of whole wheat toast awaited him.

And a blushing Mac.

Lily had said something he couldn't hear as he entered the dining room.

Mac Ramsey, blushing?

Victor slid into his chair, raising an eyebrow at Lily.

"You expect me to eat all this?"

"I'm not going to make you clean your plate. I'm just feeding you so you last the duration." She smirked at Mac, who buried his face into his tea cup.

Mac wasn't embarrassed later as Victor and Lily worked out the choreography for the second half of the song. All he could think of was being in Lily's place, Victor's hands on him.

He blinked when they stopped.

"Lunchtime," Lily said. "Mac, work on his legs with the massage oil. I'm going to put on a pot of water and take a shower. Be back in ten."

"What do you think?" Victor asked.

"I think I'd like to see you in less clothing," he said, moving toward the bed, "and your cock in my mouth."  
Mac grasped the shorts' waistband and peeled it down Victor's sweaty body.

"Mac," he gripped the other man's wrists, but Mac already had the head free and was lapping away the sweat, then running his tongue between Victor's stomach and his trapped cock.

Then he pulled away and grinned up at Victor. "I should leave you like this, payback for this morning."

"Wha-" Victor gazed down at him and Mac chuckled gleefully.

"Total loss of brain function," and went back to Victor's cock.

When Lily came back, Victor was sprawled on the bed and Mac was sitting, feet stretched out, a smug grin on his face.

Lily cocked her head.

"Wrong type of massage, secret agent man."

Mac shrugged, still grinning.

"If you wear him out, it won't be me suffering the repercussions from the red-headed terror."

The grin died as he winced.

Lily kicked the bed. "Playtime's over Victor, go get cleaned up."

Victor glared at Mac as he rolled off the bed and stalked out of the room, not quite steady.  
With Victor gone, he realized he was getting a glare from Lily.

"What?"

"You may think this is a big joke," she said very softly, "but my friend's life is at stake here. So be warned, if you can't keep your hands to yourself until this is over, I'll dig out my restraints. You won't like how I wear you out."

When Mac tried not to smirk, she leaned down, a breath away from a kiss. "I haven't worked at Caligula without learning a few things. So go ahead, test me." She pushed off his shoulders and went into the kitchen

Mac sighed and followed her.

"Lily, look, Vic and I, before last night we-"

She ignored him and snapped the bundle of pasta in half.

"Last night was the first time we were together."

She turned slowly, studying his face warily.

"He came on to me after the nightmare, At first I thought he was joking-" he raked his fingers through his hair. "I've wanted Vic for a long time. I never thought I'd get a chance-"

Lily finally smiled, holding up her hands. "Okay, Mac, I forgive you. Just no more afternoon delight, okay? I know he looks fucking gorgeous all sweaty, but during the day, please give yourself a hand if the urge becomes too much."

Mac nodded. He peered down at the stove.

"What's for lunch?"

"Chicken and pasta."

"Yum." He pulled out plates and set the table for her. She watched him move gracefully around the table.

"Do you dress like that everyday?" she asked.

He looked down at himself. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, if you were going out to a club, but don't you feel overdressed?"

Mac shrugged. "I spent a lot of my life in Hong Kong working for my adopted father. Business was the family life."

"So of course you always dressed to impress, to make your father proud."

"It was as expected as brushing your teeth, shaking someone's hand. I just don't feel comfortable any other way."

Lily studied him as if to say more, but Victor returned from the shower, a white terry robe wrapped around him. He sniffed appreciatively.

"Smells good."

"So don't stand there looking dumb and cute, have a seat. Geez, no wonder Mac can't keep his hands to himself."

"Lily-"

"I told Mac, now I'm telling you. Hands off during the day. You can't afford to expend the extra energy."

Victor glared at Mac again and Lily gave a sigh of exasperation. "Don't be mad at Mac. Didn't seem like you were thinking with your big head either."

They both looked at her in shock then burst out laughing.

oooOooo

She handed Vic pad and pen and started taking Mac's measurements.

"You both need something to wear to the club. And while I'm sure Mistress Red Headed Terror has this covered, I'm not putting you two in what she has in mind."

She repeated the same procedure with Victor before picking up the phone.

"Cecil? Hi hon, it's Lily. I need you to pick me out a few things. Alex has a friend in town to see the show. She reeled off Mac's measurements. "Umm...no just keep him in the middle like Lexi. Yes. An amber whiskey color. Tawny, on the dark side. Definitely golden." Lily laughed. "He's stunning, but everything he brought with him came straight from GQ. Most definitely pick out something for Alex. I want everyone to think of no one else but these two. Okay, we'll be by at the usual time. Thanks, hon."

"I don't want to know," Victor said, raising his hands in surrender as they moved into the rehearsal space.

Mac grinned. "He hates dressing up."

Lily smiled back. "I think he doesn't enjoy the attention as much as you."

Mac studied his partner stretching. "I think you're right. The only time I've seen him in a tux he had to fend off half the gathering.

Lily sighed wistfully. "Damn, I bet he looked good."

Mac's eyes glazed a bit. "Oh yeah."

They had reached the point that they were rehearsing to drill the routine into Victor's brain.

"Victor," came the Director's voice, startling them all. "I'm impressed." She looked to Lily. "You are going to have a dress rehearsal."

"No," Lily bit out. "Victor's nervous enough. If you want this to work, don't play mind games."

The Director actually stepped forward, moving into an attack position, but faltered when Mac and Victor moved to intervene.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You forced me to go along with this," Lily said, "but I won't jeopardize our success because you want a sneak peek."

"Please, Lily, I've seen these men naked," she drawled, affecting a bored tone. "I merely want to see how   
Victor would handle the reality and deal with his modesty."

"Guess you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"Victor, Mac, your clothes are on the coat rack. I'll see you this evening." With a grind of her stiletto heel she pivoted and walked out.

Victor and Mac stared at her open-mouthed.

"Are you crazed?" Victor finally managed when the front door closed behind the Director.

Lily smiled, "She won't lay a hand on me. Alex would kill her. Plus, you two did a nice job standing up for me." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks guys. Come on, Vic, we have time for a couple runs before dinner."

A subdued Victor went off to the shower after dinner. Lily sighed.

"He's going to be fine, Lily. He's got the routine."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Yes, he has the routine, but he needs to be Alex."

"And how does he do that?"

"You saw the picture. Victor needs that--that sexual brilliance."

"The 'it' thing."

"Yes. I mean how do you work yourself up for a night out?"

"Umm..."

"Never mind. I--" She turned toward Mac, smiling. "Oh yes. Mac, you know how I told you to keep your hands off Victor? I changed my mind."

Victor heard the bathroom door open and shut. Rattling in one of the cabinets.

"Lily?"

Mac stuck his head in the shower, grinning at his partner's sleek wet body.

"No, but she did send me in to keep you from turning into a prune."

Victor grunted as Mac pulled him out of the shower.

"Right there," he said, motioning to a square of towel. Victor watched Mac fill the sink with steaming water and drop a bottle into it. With a thick towel, he squeezed the excess water from the dark hair, then grabbed a new towel, patting Victor dry.

"What are you doing?' Victor asked, trying to be angry, but the way Mac was looking at every inch he dried made him feel wanted. "Mac, we can't." The brief series of pats on his cock and balls were enough to stir him, but Mac continued downward until his toes were dry. Then he leaned forward and kissed the top of Victor's foot.

Speechless, Victor watched as he rose gracefully, eyes meeting Victor's, mouth level with his cock.  
"I know you don't believe that you're beautiful, but you are Vic. Tonight, I'll watch everyone who wants you and know I'm the only one you'll let touch you. That you're the only one I want to touch me."

"Mac..."

He reached into the sink and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Victor shivered as Mac slid his hands over his shoulders, stoking until the massage oil's scent of musk rose from him and his skin absorbed it.  
There was nothing sexual in Mac's touch, but his eyes, they devoured him, caressing him the way his hands didn't.

He opened his eyes to see Lily standing in the doorway, watching Mac rub the oil into him. He wondered who she saw, him or Alex.

"Do you do this for Alex?" he asked and she nodded. "Do I pass?"

"What do you mean?"

Mac smacked him lightly on the ass. "He still has doubts. That he looks good enough, is good enough."

"Victor," she stepped forward and Mac gave her room. "If I thought Alex and Mac wouldn't kill me, I'd be on my knees right now sucking you off."

Victor's eyes widened. Lily let a smile spread across her face. "Wait until we get you dressed. I'll have to cuff secret agent man."

"Ooo, kinky," Mac grinned.

OooO

"Lily, Alex!"

Victor took a deep breath and tried to fall into character and not gape with astonishment. The store's owner was surely close to seven feet tall with a swath of nearly waist-length blonde hair and arctic blue eyes.

"And you," he said, "must be Mac." He smiled at the younger man's amazement and turned to Lily. "He is stunning. Please don't tell me you have claim on this one Alex."

Victor grinned smugly and crooked a finger at Mac who immediately went to Victor's side.

"Well?" Victor asked softly.

Head lowered, Mac whispered softly. "I'm yours." He swallowed hard. "I'll do whatever you ask."

Victor leaned into his ear. "Kiss him. I know you're curious about how it feels with someone taller."

Lily watched as Mac obediently went into Cecil's arms and turned his face up.

The taller man flipped his hair over one shoulder, so Victor could watch everything. He fed on Mac's lush mouth, hands sliding down to cup Mac's ass.

Lily could tell that despite himself, Mac was enjoying the embrace.

And then she saw Victor's eyes. He was aroused. Whether at Mac's submission to him or what he saw, she didn't know.

Cecil drew away reluctantly, licking his lips. He shook his head.

"Alex, I swear you love to torture me, bringing in an angel and tempting me with only a taste."

Victor ignored the thinly veiled proposal and slid his arm around Mac, who leaned his forehead on Victor's shoulder. "Did you like that?" he whispered.

Mac nodded against his shoulder and Victor brushed his lips against the younger man's hair.

"What do you have for us Cecil?"

They were led back to the dressing rooms.

"Oh my," Lily exclaimed when she saw what had to be Mac's outfit.

Victor took the clothing from Cecil and Mac followed him into the dressing room.

"Mmmm," Cecil murmured appreciatively to Lily. "Where does he find them?" He shook himself and handed her a dress. "All three of you will make them drool."

Mac leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed as Victor undressed him. "Don't torture me, baby, god!"

"Cecil."

The man loomed over the privacy of the door.

"I need something else," beckoning, he whispered, letting him get an eyeful of Mac's naked oiled, body.

When he walked away, Mac opened his eyes.

"You bastard--" but before he got any further, Victor grasped his half-erect cock and squeezed until Mac hissed in pain.

"So you want to stop?"

Hearing the dangerous tone in his partner's voice, he looked down, shook his head.

"Say it."

"No, Alex, I don't want to stop." He knelt at Victor's feet.

"Alex." Victor took the item Cecil had fetched.

"Stand up Mac." Victor watched him inhale quickly at the sight of the cock and ball harness.

"You don't need that," Mac said desperately.

"No," Victor said softly, settling Mac into the restraint "But you do."

Victor was getting a rush dominating the younger man, hearing him pant quietly as he tightened the fastenings and stepped back, for once ignoring the side of him that protested vehemently at treating Mac like property. The sight of his lover trussed in the harness, leaning against the wall, head back, throat bared and reflected in the three way mirror was all the reason he needed to sink further into Alex Krycek's persona.

"Let's get you dressed."

"Wow." All four said at the same time, then laughed.

"Look at you," Victor said to Lily and she slowly spun, revealing how the back of the back velvet dress draped, revealing an inch of cleavage. A long slender, gold chain, adorned with a ring at the end dangled to her waist. When she turned again, Victor could see it ran completely around her neck, glittering against the high neckline.

Mac's legs seemed to go on forever in the black velvet pants, laced at the crotch with gold cord. A vest, all he wore over his lean torso, was flocked velvet in variegating shades of tawny gold.

Victor studied himself in the larger mirror. The pants were the same as Mac's, but his vest was black, the buttons glimmering with deep emerald crystal.

"Alex? Something else perhaps?" Cecil inquired.

Victor smiled up at him. "Just when I think you've outdone yourself the last time, you prove me wrong again."

"Alex," Lily said, "we need to get going. The limo's here."

"Go ahead, I'll be right there."

Five minutes later, he joined them carrying a small bag. With a smile, he fastened new earrings on Lily.

Emerald set in gold dripped to brush her shoulders. Next he hooked a large linked, beautifully faceted necklace on Mac. The last box revealed a pair of emerald studs in a sleek gold setting. One went in Mac's ear, and after a little trouble with his gold hoop, the other in his own.

"Would Alex approve?" he asked Lily.

"Oh yes," she said. "Perfect."

OooO

They walked through the club, Victor's hands resting proprietorially on their hips.

She almost broke into laughter at the Director's double take. Gliding to her table Lily bowed her head. "Mistress," she said.

Victor kissed her, then pulled Mac forward.

"Mistress, this is Mac." He repeated Lily's bow and acknowledgment. "I know you never lack for company Mistress, but I thought you might like Mac to join you."

"Indeed." She poured champagne into flutes. "Lily, I'm impressed. I can't remember ever seeing them look so--inviting."

"I'm glad you approve, Mistress."

Hangers-on circled the table, but didn't dare approach with the Director there radiating her do-not-disturb glare.

"It's time for the two of you to get ready. No one will be allowed into the theater until you and 'Alex' have a had a few practice runs." They both nodded then kissed Mac possessively.

"I can't wait to see you," he told them.

Two hours later, the Director sat at his side. Of course they had perfect seats. Just about the time Mac thought he would squirm with impatience, the lights lowered and a smooth voice spoke.

"Good evening beautiful ones and welcome to Caligula. We are proud to present our starring attraction, Alex and Lily."

The house lights went out completely as the first notes of the overture began. The curtain that had screened the stage slowly lifted revealing a darkened tableaux, a dim, flickering candle on a bedside table and two naked forms curled on a bed. As the segue way between the overture and the opening notes started, the stage lights slowly brightened.

Mac watched, as he had dozens of times before, Lily's foot slide up Victor's leg, over his thigh, between his legs. His head lifted as her fingers slid up his back, caressed his neck and caught his chin.

Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?

Rolling onto her back she arched her arms over her head in blatant invitation.

And all that jazz?

One long leg stretched toward the ceiling, Victor's eyes following the curves.

I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down.

Victor sprawled on his back with a bump from Lily's hip. With a twist, she straddled his cock and ran her hands up his chest.

And all that jazz.

Lily's hips ground on Victor's.

Start the car, I know a whoopee spot.

Victor gasped she poured a trail of water from his neck to waist.

Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot

The scrape of her nails down his chest arched his back.

It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl

Hands slid back up his chest, over his shoulders as she leaned in close to his parted lips.

And all that jazz.

Mac heard the Director's sharp intake of breath from a distance. Victor and Lily were doing something even the jaded of the club kept coming back to see. It was more than watching two people having sex; it was like watching a tiny piece of a couple's seduction of each other, glorying in it, every kiss and caress. Lily's uninhibited grin that could have lit up the stage, Victor's eyes that glowed with arousal.

When the theater went dark at the end of the number, Mac was unable to believe it was over. He felt like he had been taken to the brink of orgasm and left hanging.

"Bravo, Victor," the Director whispered as the crowd cheered and applauded around them.

Victor heard it faintly over his pounding heart and harsh breathing.

Lily only gave him a moment before she was unraveling their limbs and pulling him into the dressing room and straight into the shower.

He gasped as hot water hit him from all sides and again when Lily backed him against the tile, pressed against him and slid her tongue between his slack lips.

The last thing he expected was arousal, much less an erection during the performance. Flying on adrenaline, he made no move to push her away, not even when she knelt and took his cock in her mouth.

Somewhere in the storm of hormones and endorphins he couldn't bring himself to care about her earlier protest.

"I'd suck you off myself if I didn't think Alex or Mac would kill me."

All he knew was he needed an orgasm and it didn't matter who gave it to him even if it had been the Director on her knees.

In a blinding, muscle clenching flash, come poured from him.

By the time Mac and the Director made their way back to the dressing room, he and Lily were naked and oiled beneath their white terrycloth robes, curled together on the room's day bed.

The Director stood silently waiting. Lily sighed.

"All right, I was wrong about Victor, okay?" She addressed both the Director and Mac.

"Don't feel too badly, Lily. He exceeded even my expectations." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Before she could pull away, Victor caught her neck and turned her lips to his for a long moment before he let her go.

They studied each other almost nose to nose. When Victor didn't back down, the Director straightened.

"You make dangerous presumptions, Mr. Mansfield."

"Because of the fact I took control of the situation?"

Her eyes flashed at his bravado, but she said nothing.

He could sense the hunger for him in each of them, the room vibrated with it.

"You're expected upstairs in thirty minutes," she finally said. "Mac?"

He looked at Victor and Lily for deliverance, but Victor merely nodded.

"You're pushing her too far, Victor." Lily said.

"She owes me," he said sinking back into the bed and closing his eyes. "It's time for me to have control. God, no wonder you and Alex do this. I feel...."

"What you feel is a rush, an intoxication of brain chemistry. And like any drug, you feel good while it lasts, but sooner or later you'll return to reality. Don't do something you'll regret, Vic."

"Is that the guilt talking?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Maybe I just didn't want you walking around with an erection the rest of the night."

"Whatever you need to believe Lily. You going to suck me off when I go up and sit next to Mac?"

The bed shifted violently and when Victor opened his eyes, she was gone.

He didn't know how long it was before Lily roused him, but she was fully dressed.

"I should have let you sleep and let the Director kick your ass, but I'm far more worried about what they'll think of Alex if I go up alone."

At his puzzled look, she sighed. "I go up alone and it opens up speculation that Alex is tiring of me and doesn't care I'm left open to other advances."

"But Mac--"

"Has the Director protecting him. 'Alex' saw to that when we arrived."

"Fine. I'll get dressed."

Mac was angry and aroused. Victor had left him to the tender mercies of the Director in the harness that felt like it had morphed from leather to steel. He rose when they arrived, but was unresponsive to Victor's kiss.

Lily placed a kiss on Mac's cheek and whispered in his ear. Mac stopped brooding, but only acknowledged Victor when necessary.

They held court at the table, Lily giving Victor subtle clues on who to welcome and who to snub. None who approached the table were subtle about wanting him, Lily or both. He felt dirty by the time the Director let them go.

Once in the limo Lily and Mac shared a seat, ignoring him. When he reached out to touch Mac, his hand was slapped away.

"Playtime's over, Vic, come back to the real world."

"I though I was. Come here Mac."

"After leaving me all night with the Director? Before the performance I could understand, but not afterward. And you didn't have to display me to Cecil."

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Victor regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He had never seen Mac look so hurt.

"If I looked like I was enjoying it, the only reason was because you were, Vic. I guess you weren't listening to me earlier. You are the only one I want. I'll go along with the role, just don't expect me to be happy about it." He crossed his arms and stared out the window.

oooOooo

Victor stood at the kitchen sink, frowning down at the glass of water.

"Here," Lily said, handing him a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks." Victor murmured.

"Victor, about tonight...."

"I fucked up. I let it go to my head. I hurt you. I hurt Mac. I endangered the mission."

"I think we're all to blame here." Victor looked at her sharply. "I was so worried about getting the damn routine down, I didn't stop to think about anything else. Certainly not to tell you how far Alex would go with me, Mac, himself. Or how performing would effect you. You just seemed to be so in control."

Victor snorted and Lily smiled.

"What happened with you and Mac this afternoon should have warned me."

Mac picked then to try and ignore them as he left the bathroom, but Lily snagged him.

"Mistake one: I thought, incorrectly, that you both had discussed boundaries. So I'm setting them. Mac only does what he's comfortable with and that should be his decision, Victor, not yours.

"Mac, all you had to do was play shy with Cecil, the kiss tonight wasn't necessary."

"But--"

"Alex doesn't push. Just because a suggestion is made, doesn't mean you have to do it. Okay?"

Both men nodded.

"Good. Now quit brooding, go kiss and make up and get some sleep."

"Mac, I'm sorry."

The younger man grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

"Shut up Vic," he said before kissing him until they broke apart for air. "Yeah, I'm pissed at you, but I'd be a liar if I told you I was pushed into anything tonight. Well, except when you made me go with the Director, that I could have done without."

"I'll remember that. I don't know what I was thinking anyway, letting you out of my sight any longer than necessary." Victor stroked Mac's still damp hair. "You looked incredible tonight. During the act, I wished I could have seen you."

Mac smiled. "So tell me, how it was being watched? Did you enjoy it?"

Victor lowered his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Who would have guessed you, an exhibitionist?" Mac laughed softly. "You even out-dominated the Director."

Victor put his head in his hands. "Don't remind me. I'm not very proud of the way I treated anyone tonight."

"Lily told me about the brain chemistry thing. It's not like anyone warned you."

Mac watched him pace, sensing he wasn't saying something.

"Victor, let it go. I know tomorrow you'll have it together."

Victor just shook his head.

"Vic, what?" Mac exclaimed, exasperated.

"After the show," he closed his eyes and straightened, then looked Mac in the eye. "Lily gave me a blow job."

"Was it your idea or hers? Wait a minute, look who I'm asking."

"I didn't stop her."

"Well, duh, Vic, that only proves you're human and so is she. You ever think that she couldn't help herself either?" His voice lowered an octave. "Damn sexy fine. You were probably thinking of this afternoon anyway," Smile curling when Victor flushed. Mac shoved him onto the bed and followed him down. "Let me refresh your memory."

oooOooo

Victor's cell phone trilled. With Mac wrapped around him there wasn't much incentive to reach for it. Only the wrath of the Director. And after last night he didn't want to test her.

"Yeah," he husked through a parched throat.

"Victor, you and Mac need to rise and shine. It's nearly ten and I need to get the three of you visible around town."

He sat up. "What's going on?"

"It was an interesting evening after the three of you left. I think I have our suspect. So I want you to make yourself visible. See if you're followed. If anyone Lily knows approaches you, assume the worst. Now let me talk to Mac."

"Wha--" he blinked as Victor shook him gently. Grinning sleepily he leaned in for a kiss, but Victor held up the phone, He groaned, not caring if the Director heard. Perfectly good morning erection shot to hell.

"Yes?" he answered, sarcastic sweetness dripping from his tone.

Victor tried to roll off the bed, but Mac wrapped a long leg around him and pulled him back.

"Now wait a minute," he said into the phone, "you're being unreasonable. What I have is perfectly fine." Mac bared his teeth. "Fine."

"What was that about?" he asked as Mac handed the phone back.

"She wants me to go shopping for--jeans."

Victor frowned.

"She says I'm overdressed for the neighborhood."

"Well, you are, Mac."

The younger man threw up his hands. "Next she'll have me bowling," he sneered. "In rented shoes."

Mac was so honestly offended that Victor burst into laughter. He could see Mac's feet in the shoes and long torso in a team shirt. He fell back onto the pillow rolling with laughter.

"What?"

But Victor couldn't speak. The more he thought about it, the more embellished and hysterical the picture became.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked from the door.

Victor tried to calm down to breathe, but when Mac related his conversation with the Director, it set Victor going again.

Obviously Lily got a picture too because her eyes slid down Mac's body and she snickered.

"Don't give her any ideas, Mac. She might just do it."

Victor, still chuckling, rubbed his hands together. "Blackmail material."

Mac's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Victor laughed an evil laugh.

oooOooo

Nausea rose in Lily's stomach. From the moment they had entered the store, the tiny Asian saleswoman had given Mac more than professional attention.

Strangely, this behavior didn't seem to faze Victor. In fact, he watched her move efficiently around the store pulling out a dazzling array of pairs in cut and color. The two men smiled indulgently at her, then grinned at each other as she led Mac to the dressing room, waist-length hair swinging.

Lily snorted and Victor looked over at her.

"Can you handle this alone?" she asked Victor irately. "Tokyo Rose is making me ill."

Victor opened his mouth to speak, but she was already walking away.

"That his girlfriend?" The woman asked, smirking slightly at Lily's snit.

Victor shook his head, but said nothing more as Mac emerged from the dressing room in a pair of black jeans. The woman moved to hover behind him as Mac twisted and turned before the mirror.

Mac looked at Victor in despair. The older man shook his head and Mac went back to the dressing room.   
After half a dozen changes even the saleswoman was despairing.

"Do you have any Levis?" he asked her softly.

The woman nodded, then moved away after Victor described exactly the style and color he wanted.

"Geez," Mac complained as he observed the fit of the latest pair, "you would think the designers would at least look good on me."

He took the pair Victor picked out into the dressing room with a sigh. "This isn't nearly as much fun as   
last night's shopping trip."

He almost followed Mac as the mental picture of his lover naked except for a sheen of oil and a cock and ball harness teased him for the eternity Mac was in the dressing room.

Finally, Mac slowly opened the door and approached the mirror. Victor wanted to smile smugly, but he only drank Mac in.

Unlike the other jeans that failed to fit at least one place on the slender body, these fit Mac like one of Victor's wet dreams.

The saleswoman nodded her approval to Victor, then said something in Chinese. Mac grinned at her, answered, and grinned wider when the woman's jaw dropped and she blushed furiously.

Victor slid up behind him and slid his arms around Mac's waist.

"Think you can live with these?" he husked into Mac's ear. In the mirror he saw Lily return, grinning at the saleswoman's wide open jaw.

Mac smiled at her and thanked her in Chinese.

"Actually," she replied in English, "your--friend picked them out."

It was Mac's turn to gape.

"Come on," Victor smiled, "you've never imagined picking out clothes for me?"

The glint in Mac's eyes told him everything.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Lily said with mock exasperation. "And you have the nerve to complain about   
women."

"We're almost done," he said to her, then turned to the saleswoman. "He'll wear these," he said, sliding his hands over Mac's hips, "and I want two of every color in this style." Then he dragged Mac off to the shirts. Some button-downs, a few short sleeved and sleeveless tees and a wifebeater.

Mac balked at the last. "I'm not wearing that, forget it."

"Come on, Mac, live a little."

Those lips sent into a stubborn line until Lily sidled up and whispered into his ear.

The next thing Victor knew he was wearing the tightest pair of jeans he had owned in a long time. He had forgotten the sensation of wearing denim that clung like a second skin.

Mac said something to the clerk in Chinese and she smiled and moved off.

"Definitely an improvement for both of you," Lily said. Mac opened his mouth to protest, but she continued, "as far as casual wear is concerned. Nothing will top the two of you last night."

The next stop was a park, sprawling with ball fields, pavilions and lakes.

Lily stopped at a ball field where they were assailed by shouted greetings. She had Mac and Victor add her cooler to the collection sitting in the shade before going to mingle with the crowd on the sidelines.   
Two baseball games and a trip through the buffet line later they were sprawled on a blanket, enjoying dinner.

"I thought we were supposed to be seen," Mac whispered to Lily.

"We are Mac." She nodded toward the road, where all types of vehicles and drivers were cruising the park. "I like it better than the bars."

"See anyone?" Victor asked casually.

"No," she replied, picking up their plates. Once at the pavilion, she exchanged greetings with a few of the regulars, then was cornered by a few of the women who had been eying Mac. She politely brushed off their attempts at finagling an introduction.

"Come on, Lily," one finally protested, "there's no need to hog both of them," then sauntered off to Mac and Victor. Lily crossed her arms for a second, then followed the woman at a slower pace.

When she approached, Victor tilted his head back and gave her a wicked grin.

Mac's admirer was staring at him open mouthed. She turned to Lily.

"This is a joke, right? You guys going to Caligula?"

Mac pulled Lily down into his lap as Victor slid closer to them both and pulled her feet across his thighs and stroked his hands up her legs. Mac grinned up at the woman as his hand cradled her neck, thumb stroking her nape.

"That's sick!" the other woman sputtered.

Both men smirked.

"If you can't run with the grown-ups, stay on the porch, little girl," Victor drawled.

With a sound of disgust, the woman stalked away.

"Are you two going to ravage me right here on the ball field?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Gotta keep up the show," Mac said, before his mouth descended to hers, tongue exploring her mouth, as if looking for the taste of his lover she'd had the night before.

Lily shivered. What were they like together, she wondered as she melted under Mac's mouth.

"That's a sign of sexual attraction between two men, Lily, sharing a woman."

She twisted away from Mac's mouth, leaving him gasping and glared at the man standing above them with a superior smile on his face.

"What do you want James?"

"Just curious, Lily. 'Alex' never wanted to share you before."

With the unspoken quotes around Alex's name, he had purposely slapped down a challenge and revealed himself.

"Who said anything about sharing her?" Victor said calmly. "Maybe I'm sharing him."

"You are very good," James said to Victor. "I had no idea Alex had a twin. Or have the two of you been switching off the whole time?"

"Okay, James, what makes you think I'm not Alex? Or that I have a twin?"

They all watched as James hesitated, then lowered his voice to a harsh whisper.

"You want to play games Lily? Go ahead. Alex will continue to entertain me. Come with me and I'll let you both go after a few days. All I want are some private performances, some 'special' attention. Maybe sooner if your friends come along." His eyes moving from Mac to Victor before lingering.

"I'm not interested in living in your fantasy world James. Whomever you think you have, it's not Alex and I would let him go before you do something else you'll regret."

Lily stood, flanked by Mac and Victor, who bared his teeth. "You better be lying James, because if she hears about what you tried to pull today, it won't be the police visiting you."

That appeared to alarm the man more than anything they had said.

Lily watched as Victor's snarl morphed into a feral smile. "If this guy really does look like me, bring him by the club, maybe something can be arranged." he paused. "If I like what I see. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Watching twins fuck?"

"I want more."

Victor shrugged. "Not going to happen. My tastes," he said with a searing glance up and down the man, "don't include your type."

"Then no deal."

"Then I guess we're done," Victor said, gathering their things and walking toward the car without a backward glance. Halfway there, Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Mac squeezed her hand.

The drive home took on a surrealistic feel. Mac and Victor talked about James' offer as if Victor really was Alex.

"What do you think Lily? Two of me to ravish you."

"Why not? Maybe I'll like him better and keep him instead."

Mac rocked with laughter as Victor growled.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch the road." That was all the warning she got as Victor pulled her to him by the hair and plundered her mouth.

"Brakes, Alex." Mac said.

She slumped against the seat as Victor stopped the car smoothly.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you later Lily exactly what you have."

She looked into his eyes and shivered. She could almost believe he meant it.

Lily nearly jumped when she opened the apartment door to the scanning team. She knew Victor and Mac suspected listening devices in the car, but on them, in the house? And how the hell had they known to be here?

Mac grinned at her puzzlement. "I saw them messing with the car," he said after they were scanned and pronounced clean.

"Check it out," he said, handing her his sunglasses. A sliver of mirror rimmed the outside edge of each lens. She grinned.

"Did the red-headed terror give these to you or are they your own little toy?"

Mac waggled his eyebrows.

The Director had been briefed and in turn she emailed her file on James. If he contacted anyone at the club, she would know.

"You will accept his proposition when he calls Victor. This man needs to be put away."

Victor and Mac dressed for the evening in the clothing the Director had provided the night before.   
Victor gazed at his outfit. A straightforward pair of leather pants with a button fly and cut wide enough in the leg to accommodate his boots. A forest green silk shirt fit over his shoulders perfectly and followed his torso closely down to the waist. A slashed neckline gave glimpses of his throat and collarbone.

Mac's pants were slashed down the outside. Fine chains with a clasp on either end hooked onto the metal grommets running the length of each side. This was echoed in his vest where the chains hung just below his pecs and were long enough to show off his strong flat abdomen.

There was also a collar, but Mac ignored it to let Vic fasten the set of gold links he had given him the night before. With that and their emerald earrings in place, they went to meet the limo.

Alex Krycek woke slowly to the throbbing bass line of his head. He tried to remember the when and how long, but between his head, the drugs--yeah, that was the reason for the headache--and the hand stroking on his half-hard cock--

Even as he tried to pull away, he felt the leather restraints holding him.

"Welcome back, Alex," a voice husked in his ear.

"James," he growled through a dehydrated throat, "you're a dead man."

"Aren't we all Alex? All the more reason to enjoy what's given us. And I am nowhere near finished with you, beauty."

A quiet tap at the door and the entrance of a new guest interrupted his clicking brain until his only thought was terror.

He was looking into his own eyes.

"No!" he choked out, "get him away from me!"

He watched, unable to look away as a knife flashed and cut his double's palm. Instantly blood dripped to the floor.

Red.

Not green.

Before he could demand the rest, his mirror image was stripping off his shirt and kneeling so Alex could see the unbroken line of his spine. Slowly his head lifted, eyes meeting his again.

"It's not what you think," Victor whispered as Alex searched his eyes for any sign of darkness. "I was as surprised as you."

But there was more. Alex tried not to react as Victor carefully articulated a bit of Russian.

"I can't drag this out too long James. I'm due on stage," Victor said.

"Help yourself, he's been given some chemical assistance."

Victor frowned. "You shouldn't have done that. I prefer an honest reaction."

"Any other way and he'd fight you."

"Maybe at first," Victor mused, trailing a finger over Alex's abdomen, watching him start, then shudder.

James laughed as Alex set his mouth into a grim line, lips pressed white.

Victor walked behind Alex and could not hold back a gasp of shock. From shoulder to knees, fresh and half healed welts crisscrossed his body.

"Do you enjoy pain?" Victor asked Alex.

"Not from that bastard," Alex snarled.

Without a word, Victor filled a cup with water and carefully held it so all he could take were small sips until it was empty. Next he found a tube of antibiotic cream with an analgesic and carefully applied it to Alex's abused back.

"You're going to numb him up with that stuff," James complained.

Victor lifted an eyebrow. "Not anywhere important," and continued working his way down Alex's back.   
With the pain easing, some of the tension drained away too.

Victor glared at James, "No wonder he fought you."

"He's wild and needs to be broken."

Victor snorted and approached the other man cautiously. "Some things are much better wild," he said softly.

Dropping to his knees he leaned in and kissed Alex's abdomen. Muscles flinched, but with no room to move he had no choice but to let Victor have his way. After the torment James had dealt him, Victor's caresses were bliss.

Alex fought with every fiber not to melt into the touch that seemed to know his every sweet spot.

Were erogenous zones genetically predetermined? It was the only thing that made sense to his arousal-fogged brain.

Although Victor induced no pain, Alex felt the scream building in him and not even his tightly clamped jaw or firmly closed lips could hold it in when Victor locked his lips around his cockhead, just below the ridge and licked him with the full flat of his tongue. It was too much; control of his body was taken leaving him nothing to hold back the scream, the orgasm, the seed that spurted from him.

In a haze, he heard James chuckling and couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was to let the liquid warmth flow through his muscles and feel the light touch of Victor's tongue cleaning him gently.

Victor heard the door open from a distance, knew what was coming, but didn't pull away, only reached up to thread his fingers through Alex's seconds before the gunfire.

It could have been seconds or minutes later he felt the Director's hand on his shoulder.

"It's over," she said softly.

****Fin****


End file.
